wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Druid tactics
Basics Tips *Shapeshifting will release you from Polymorph, Entangling Roots, Frost Nova, Frost Shock, Hamstring, and other spells that snare you. *Do not cast Wrath, Starfire or any spell to deal damage with casting time once close combat has started, as you'll be getting hit and raising the delay (a.k.a. lowering DPS). However make sure there is always a Moonfire or Insect Swarm affecting your opponent because it is instant cast. *If you are Tauren, and get into trouble, use War Stomp. This can give you enough time to run, or start a Healing Touch on yourself. *Tie Rejuvenation and Regrowth to macros that automatically cast on yourself. *Cast your spells in "bursts". Your mana will not regenerate for 5 seconds after you cast a spell, regardless of whether or not you are in combat. It is more mana-efficient to cast several spells at the same time and then wait for your mana to regenerate than to cast single spells at various times during a fight. *Keep in mind that while in form you will regenerate mana. *Be prepared. Mark of the Wild and Thorns should be on all the time, although you should turn off thorns before you Hibernate a pet/beast as it may break the effect if it is attacking you. *Thorns contributes to aggro and therefore should not be cast on cloth wearing classes. The same is true of druids acting as the main healer for a party. This makes it easier for the tank to draw the aggro away. This is also the reason tanks should have Thorns at all times. *Be prepared. Keep a supply of various Alchemy Potions and learn when you benefit from which but remember that potions can't be used in forms. *Cat is for fighting. Bear is for tanking. *Use cat form for soloing PVE, but when more than one mob is pulled you have more chance of surviving in bear form. A useful tactic to use when 3 mobs are pulled while in cat form: quickly kill a mob with cat form but once you have you wont be to high on health so jump out of cat and, if Tauren: warstomp, regrowth, rejuvenation then into bear form, if Night Elf: rejuvenation, regrowth, then into bear form. If this is followed correctly you (depending what level the mobs are compared to you and if they are elite) usually will gain more health then you are losing. Attributes There is no set of attributes that is perfect for every situation. A druid can do most things and profit from all attributes. The best choice obviously is the one that enhances your play style. *Each point of Strength is worth 2 points of attack power. 14 points of attack power result in 1 additional DPS. *Each point of Agility increases armor by 2, dodge and critical hit by 0.05% (at level 60). Also increases Attack Power in cat form by +1 per point of Agility. *Each point of Stamina is worth 10 health. *Each point of Intellect gives 15 mana and increases your chance for a critical spell 0.0173% (every 57.5 int = +1% critical chance). *Each point of Spirit increases your health and mana regeneration. 5 points of Spirit gives 1 mana per tick (2 seconds) in regeneration. Notable spells and Abilities *Moonfire :Moonfire plays a dual role in the druid's arsenal. First, if the druid allows the DoT to run its course it provides a steady reasonably mana efficient supplement to DPS. Secondly, it is the only instant cast damage spell without a Cooldown, and the druid can Spam it producing relatively large DPS at the cost of mana efficiency. An alternative is to use the highest rank available of moonfire until the dot is applied, and then spam the next highest rank. This further increases the dps by allowing the dot to tick while spamming. *Regrowth :Regrowth does a small initial heal plus an equal amount over 21 seconds. This spell is quite versatile, providing an initial heal much faster than Healing Touch, and the HoT component can allow the druid time to use a slower heal if his target continues to take damage. The major downside to this spell is its poor mana efficiency, and so in longer fights where mana efficiency is the primary concern druids are forced to use this spell less. The Druid's Shape General *Weapon skill, damage, speed, and procs have no effect in feral form. This includes temporary and permanent Enchantments. *Look for weapons with high attributes and or stats like crit percentage or chance to hit. *You will not receive skill advancement in any weapon proficiencies in beast form. *You will receive skill advancement in Defense. *You will not be able to cast spells while in beast form, except for Entangling Roots. However current spells continue to work, such as Regrowth or Nature's Grasp. *Each form has a number of abilities and passive enhancements. *The act of shapeshifting frees the caster of Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. (Dire) Bear Form Casting Regrowth and/or Rejuvenation before shifting to bear form can provide continued healing allowing the druid to remain in bear form longer before shifting to heal. Bash can be used to buy time to refresh your HoTs and shift back into bear without taking damage in caster form. Enrage can be excellent for providing rage before a pull or while a mob is rooted, and is also useful when combined with Frenzied Regeneration providing additional healing. In Bear Form you receive *Attack power *An extra 180% of armor rating from items for a total of 280%. Armor rating from enchantments and agility is not multiplied. *Hit points (depending on level). In Dire Bear Form you receive *Attack power *An extra 360% of armor rating from items for a total of 460%. Armor rating from enchantments and agility is not multiplied. *Hit points (depending on level). Cat Form Cat form is most useful when used to initiate combat because you can do a lot of damage quickly. A good general strategy for cat form fights is: # With full energy, Prowl up to your target from behind and use either ## Tiger's Fury and Ravage (for maximum damage) or ## Pounce and then Shred (for increased combo points) # Rake # If you are not the primary tank, you might want to use Cower. # Faerie Fire. # Wait for energy to reach at least 90, then cast Tiger's Fury. # Follow up with 2xClaw (if you are tanking) or maybe 2xShred (if you can move behind the mob). # Rip # Repeat from 2 until the mob is close to dying. At that point, spend whatever combo points and energy is left on a Ferocious Bite. Please note that if you are level 60 and have a bit of gear that gives good Agility and Strength, you will get more damage per energy from Claw or Shred than Rake, and you will get more damage from Ferocious Bite than Rip. Also note that Tiger's Fury will not break stealth, and its damage is added before talents and abilities. At level 60, it will add 90 damage to your Claw attack. Shift to caster form when you need to heal, and remember not to let your health get too low before healing. If you get in trouble, you have a few options. if you don't think you have enough life to safely shift to caster form you can try using Dash to either escape or get enough distance to safely shift. If your opponent is close to dying, spam Moonfire until he dies. Failing that, you can try to root your opponent with Entangling Roots, or Nature's Grasp if you have it, then heal and switch back to Cat Form. Tauren druids can also use War Stomp. Remember to wait to have as much energy as possible before re-entering melee. If you have time to prepare, you can cast Regrowth, switch to Cat Form and Prowl up to your mob. When you reach maximum energy, you should still have about 8-10 seconds left of health regen. An alternative use of Cat form is to initiate a fight in caster form by nuking and possibly using Entangling Roots, and then shift to Cat form to melee. Casting Rejuvenation or even Regrowth just before shifting can provide extra healing through the melee. The mana used at the start of combat will regen steadily as you melee in Cat Form. Moonkin Form Moonkin Form is a form avaliable to druids with 40 points invested into the balance talent tree. While in this form the armor contribution from items is increased by 360%, attack power is increased 150%, and all party members within 30 yards have their spell critical chance increased by 5%. Each melee attack have a chance to restore mana based on attack power. The Moonkin can only cast Balance spells while shapeshifted. The act of shapeshifting removes Polymorph and Movement Impairing effects. Weapon procs work and you get skill advancement in the relevant weapon skill while meleeing in Moonkin form, and you can use items and loot chests while in this form. Moonkin, with the damage reduction bonus from the form and from Barkskin, are occaisionally used as secondary tanks in caster-heavy dungeon parties. Starfire and Moonfire both deal high amounts of threat and so are useful to pull monsters off the party's healer. It is prudent, however, as a moonkin to be aware of the high threat range of your spells: a gargantuan starfire crit after your tank has burned his taunt would not be advisable. Refrain from moonfire spam unless Innervate has finished its cooldown. In times of absolute desperation, Force of Nature is much better for your mana pool and your damage. It is furthermore advisable to, in spite of not being feral, start off PvP fights prowling in cat form: invisibility provides an infinite advantage over any opponent. Create a '/cast Moonkin Form, /dance' macro and slap a hotkey on it. Travel Form Travel Form increases movement speed by 40%. This is very handy for running away from a fight, or just getting some distance from your opponent to root him or heal yourself. Try casting Rejuvenation before shifting to Travel Form. It is still useful after getting your mount when you only need to run a short distance (i.e. from the auction house to the mailbox), when running in combat, and when collecting herbs. Travel Form works outdoors only. Aquatic Form Aquatic Form allows to breathe under water indefinitely. Movement speed while swimming is increased by 50%, however you will not be faster than a character on land. Like Travel Form, you cannot cast spells while in Aquatic Form. Also be warned that Hunter pets are actually faster than you are in water. Switch briefly to aquatic form while in under water combat to take a breath without having to surface. Feral Combat and the End Game There has been a lot of discussion about the role of the druid in the end game. Druids in the top-tier instances will primarily be called upon as healers and tanks. Foolish people expect druids to only spec Restoration. This is similar to the idiocy that most classes face in the high end instances (being boxed into a single role that is). Ultimately the choice of build is yours. Don't ever let anyone else try to deny you that choice. Feral druids in Dire Bear Form have a 360% bonus to armor ( 406% with talents), and have a 1.3 to 1.45 damage-to-threat multiplier. In addition, Maul and Swipe has a multiplier of 1.75, so Druids in Dire Bear Form have no trouble maintaining Aggro. They can also have up to 16000 Armor and 9000 Health unbuffed. This along with a high dodge score, an in combat charge, and an immunity to most forms of CC make them excellent endgame tanks. Bear Druids have tanked BWL (including class call) and AQ40. While shifting to bear can add survival time if you gain aggro, be careful of attacking in bear form if you are Restoration spec and have mainly gear which gives you more Mana rather than Health and Armor. You can make it more difficult for a tank to pull the creature off of you. Feral druids in Cat Form can get damage output equal to that of equally equipped Rogues. Also note that Cat Form is very much dependent on gear. While in patch 1.12 druids in Cat form will have 20% aggro reduction like rogues, Druids only have Cower, the clickable aggro reduction ability and lack Vanish. So when your AP gets close to 1600 you will need to really be careful of drawing aggro. Strength and Agility scale up your damage, so you will need to be very careful in making trade offs between Resistance and +Stats equipment. Moonkin form and LotP will also increase the damage of casters/physical DPSers by about 5% each. Remember to add about 5% of each your party members damage to your own when finding your spot on the damage chart! What makes a druid so valuable is their adaptability. So, while you will not always be called upon as a primary tank, or damage-dealer, the joy of a druid is that in one raid you may be called on to DPS on one boss, Heal on another, and Main Tank on a third. Druids also possess 3 highly desired abilities: *Innervate to regenerate mana for yourself or a party member quickly during a long fight *Mark of the Wild to provide what is arguably the best buff in the game *Combat resurrection while other classes can only resurrect outside of combat Superior tanking and Feral or Moonkin DPS abilities plus healing abilities allows the druid to jump into any gap in a party's armor makes the druid a valued part of the team. If you go to an instance with a group or raid, you should bring at least 3 sets of gear so you can switch depending on the raid's needs. One for Healing mode, one for Feral DPS, and one for playing your role as Main Tank. Farming solo, druids are even more reliant on their forms and versatility. Many druids carry around multiple sets of armor, depending on form, to get the best stats for what they're doing. Outside of an instance, a druid is just as likely to be wearing his or her feral set (focusing on strength/stamina and to a lesser extent agility) as a mana set (intellect/stamina/spirit). PvE General PvE or Player vs Environment is the art of killing NPCs. The Lone Wolf Druids work well as a soloing class. Pull the enemy creature with a Wrath spell to draw them away from other creatures that would gang up on you. Learn the maximum distance of your Wrath spell (36 yards with the Nature's Reach balance talent), and be in the habit of casting from there. While the Wrath bolt is still traveling to the enemy, cast Moonfire. Follow this with Entangling Roots. Move back to the limit of your Wrath spell and repeat. You should be burning through your mana until you have just enough to switch to Bear form. If you are patient, you can tackle powerful creatures in this manner without endangering yourself. A method for soloing mobs much stronger than yourself (such as elites), is to simply alternate Starfire with whatever crowd control option is open to you (backing up after each cast), repeating until the mob is dead. While time consuming, this enables a druid of any spec to take out mobs that cannot be soloed head on. When facing a mob much stronger than yourself, it is usually unwise to use Moonfire, as this has a tendency to break crowd control. If both crowd control options work on a particular mob, you must compare the two; Entangling Roots is less likely to break than Hibernation, and sometimes a druid can squeeze two or three Starfires in before having to recast it. However, if a mob manages to close the gap, Hibernation will prevent it from hitting you, whereas Entangling Roots will not. A smart druid can typically kill anything that can be put to sleep or rooted in place, such as the elite residents of Un'Goro (Devilsaurs and Stone Gaurdians, but NOT King Mosh), Mother Smolderweb in LBRS (if you want to solo-farm your Wildheart Boots), and Volchan in the Burning Steppes. If you run out of mana while soloing a creature, Entangling Roots can save your life. Root the creature and then just stand back and wait for your mana to regenerate. Once you have enough mana, cast Entangling Roots again. If it is not resisted or immediately removed, heal yourself. Otherwise cast it again. Repeat the process. Entangling Roots does a small amount of damage. When you feel comfortable with your health vs the creatures health, move up and start hitting it with melee or save up mana for a Moonfire. You shouldn't have too much trouble finishing it off. Note: This trick might not work if your spirit is very low. Train up First Aid for healing between fights in order to save mana and maintain the highest efficiency. An easier way of training is to solely use your forms to attack, and then leaving your mana for only healing purposes. This results in little to no downtime between fights, since a druid can easily switch out to caster form, heal up, and then switch back. Mana no longer becomes (as much) a problem since it regens while even in your other forms. It is very strategic to place your hearthstone in the Eastern Kingdoms, (for Horde, Undercity or Kargath, for Alliance, Ironforge should do). The reason for this is that you can easily access Kalimdor through the spell Teleport: Moonglade, achieved at level 10. This acts as a second hearthstone, from which you can fly, for Alliance to Darnassus free, and for Horde, to Thunder Bluff or Orgrimmar(Orgrimmar flight will come with a price). This should decrease the amount of time you spend waiting for transport between continents. The Party Druid Usually you will be assigned a certain role in a group. If not, it is your job to decide how to best aid your group. But even when you are the main tank keep an eye open for an emergency that requires your other talents. Buffer Parties love Druids for their buffs - Mark of the Wild and Thorns. This will always be an additional role you have to fill, make sure that you and your party are buffed. Damage Dealer You can either do melee damage with Cat Form or a ranged damage with spells. Tank You can also take on the role of the tank or offtank using Bear Form. For those unexperienced in tanking, a good general-purpose procedure for a Druid in Bear Form is: * Starting in caster form, cast Rejuvenation on yourself to offset damage in early combat. * Either pull with a ranged spell like Starfire or start in Bear Form and body pull or pull with Faerie Fire (Feral) if you have it. * Use Bash and/or Feral Charge to interrupt enemy casters. * Let loose with a Demoralizing Roar. If you have it, also cast Faerie Fire (Feral) on at least the highest-level mob. **Demoralizing Roar doesn't generate much threat so you might want to get a couple Mauls in first. * Use Swipe or Maul to hold aggro - or, in an emergency, use Challenging Roar (note the long cooldown). ** If you have good feral gear with high Strength and Agility you'll find that using Maul and changing targets constantly generates more threat than using Swipe * Use Growl to regain aggro from mobs that decide to go after your party's cloth-wearers. * If the battle goes over 30 seconds, recast Demoralizing Roar and Faerie Fire (Feral). * After the battle, switch to caster form to heal yourself, and assist the main healer in healing the rest of the party. (You don't use but do regenerate mana while in Bear Form, so you might as well use it before entering combat.) See the article Druids as Tank for more detailed information. Healer In parties the Druid will often find himself in the role of the Healer. Whatever you do, keep a mana reserve for that emergency heal that will save your group. While you can be primary healer in a group, remember that you are always a backup healer. Druid's healing spells are generally slower and bigger than those of priests. As a result most of the way through the game the druid's primary healing spell will be Regrowth which provides a relatively fast heal. The main downside of Regrowth is its poor mana efficiency and high threat, but this should only be a major concern in the very long fights of endgame raiding content. A druid should nonetheless try to use Healing Touch at every opportunity to maximize mana efficiency. Rejuvenation is an excellent spell to use when healing a party with many people taking damage. Dropping a Rejuvenation on each player taking damage will likely keep most of them topped off allowing the druid to focus his larger heals on whoever needs them most. Pre-endgame raids, such as Lower and Upper Blackrock Spire, provide a unique 10-man setting, and will be most players' first time working with another healer. This can result in a huge amount of wasted mana for a Druid, if paired with a decent Priest. Priest and Druid HoTs stack, which is very useful for keeping a tank alive, but a Druid's mainstay, Healing Touch, is much slower than a Priest's healing spells. This means an inattentive Druid will be frequently undercut by a Priest, and a Priest's heals will land before a Druid's (if they both begin casting close to simultaneously). As such, a Druid that wants to avoid overheals should watch the Priest, and in some situations, cancel the heal and pick another target. Only experience and intuition will tell you whether to cancel your heals to avoid waste. Regrowth is faster than Healing Touch, but is incredibly mana inefficient, and Druids are not known for having large mana pools. Extensive use of Regrowth will sometimes leave a Druid drained of mana early into a boss encounter. Beginning to cast a healing spell early, and timing it so that the spell will land exactly as it is needed, can help even the playing field with a priest. Be warned that extremely competitive healing will often cost mana efficiency, and can cause wipes. "Beating" a decent priest usually requires a good deal of practice and intuition. Healing for endgame content is significantly different since you will be one of many healers, and the primary concern is usually mana efficiency rather than reaction speed. Rejuvenation still serves pretty much the same purpose it always has in end game content, but because of its inefficiency, Regrowth is mostly used as a quick emergency heal, rather than the druid's primary tool. Many druids favor rank 4 Healing Touch for endgame content since this spell has a shorter casting time than the higher rank spells, but with enough healing gear can still be large enough to be effective. Rank 4 Healing Touch provides a small enough heal to avoid overhealing, and is incredibly mana efficient. PvP General Druids are very versatile in combat and can therefore approach a fight in many different ways. Healing is very tricky against a smart opponent or a class with spell interrupts. Know whether your opponent is melee or ranged. If melee, such as Warriors and Paladins, you can toy with them using the pull procedure outlined in Basic Tactics. If ranged, like spell casters and Hunters, cast Stomp, Moonfire, and then Entangling Roots. When your opponent has a few hits on you, Stomp if you have one left, Regrowth, Moonfire, switch to Bear form, profit. Spells and Tactics *Rooting: Entangling Root is essential both for keeping melee opponents at bay and making casters stay put so that you can attack them in Bear or Cat form. Be aware that there are many items and abilities that break root. If you rely too much on the spell, it will get you in trouble. *Kiting: Travel form (or Feline Swiftness) can be used to put distance between you and your enemy, which can be very useful while they are affected by DOTs (i.e. Moonfire, Rip). You can also use this tactic to run far enough away from them that they cannot catch up before you can get a heal off. *Hibernate: This ability can be used against Shamans in Ghost Wolf form, Hunter pets, and other Druids shapeshifted into any form except Moonkin Form. This spell can give you time to heal or restealth in a one-on-one battle, reopening the battle with a Ravage or Pounce. In group PvP, hibernate is invaluable, as it takes an opponent out of the fight. Be careful who you hibernate, however, as hibernate will be broken if one of your teammates attacks your target. It is safer to hibernate an opponent with full health, as this usually means they are not currently under attack, and the probability that one of your teammates will engage that person at the exact same time you put them to sleep is low. *Innervate: A nice mana boost, it should never be used around an enemy Priest, Shaman, or Felhunter, as having it dispelled is incredibly frustrating and wastes the six minute timer. In a fast paced battleground, use it as often as possible (read: as soon as it is cooled down) to maximize the number of innervates (and thus the amount of mana regained) per round. If you are a feral druid, cast this on healers whenever you get a chance, since you probably won't be using it, and a single healer typically has more sway in group PvP than any DPS class does (no offense DPSers, there's a reason enemies always go for healers first). If the healer notices where the innervates are originating from, you may even notice a few extra heals coming your way. *Talent Spells: **Nature's Grasp: (Tier 1 Balance) Gives a chance that when you are hit, the attacker will be affected by Entangling Roots. A very nice ability to have in your arsenal. It can mean the difference between life and death in combat. When playing against a melee class, cast Nature's Grasp. When it goes off, take a few paces back and heal yourself or run to your maximum range and start nuking. **Nature's Swiftness: (Tier 5 Restoration) Your next nature spell is instant cast. Use this spell in a macro which casts your biggest heal upon yourself, and then reselects the last person you had targeted. With this, you get an instant-cast major heal, once every three minutes, and it will likely save your life many times. Keep in mind that several other notable spells are also nature-based. Using Nature's Swiftness to instant-root or hibernate a flag runner can give the rest of your team time to catch up. Nature's Swiftness is regarded by many to be THE essential PvP talent for Druids. **Insect Swarm: (Tier 3 Balance) Insect Swarm is a debuff that reduces the target's chance to hit by 2% and does Damage over Time. This is a very mana efficient spell, and will allow more survival chance to the Druid. Because of its low mana cost, it should be used along with Moonfire, and sometimes even Faerie Fire if assisted by a tank or Rogue to provide maximum efficiency for damage and survival. **Moonkin Form: (Tier 7 Balance) In Moonkin Form, you have the same armor as Dire Bear (Plate equivalent, 360% increase), and you have an increased 5% chance to critical with spells. Since you take less damage in this form, you can sometimes get away with casting at close-range or meleeing, but neither are particularly advisable. Moonkins lack talents to cut down on casting interruptions, and as such, getting hit by melee attacks will make your cast times skyrocket (spells will slow you down as well, but typically hit less often than melee does). Nature's Grasp is useful for a PvP Moonkin, and should be cast before any encounter if you have it. Even though Moonkins have a chance to restore mana per melee hit based on attack power, typical Balance gear comes with next to zero strength and attack power, and as such, a meleeing Moonkin is a sitting duck. This ability is mainly for PvE to conserve mana, typically with a faster attack speed weapon such as a dagger. In PvP, melee places you in the thick of battle, causes much less damage than spells would, and presents a huge target. Other players may also interpret a Moonkin meleeing as a last resort, and target the Moonkin specifically over other players, since they believe the Moonkin to be on the verge of defeat, out of mana, or in some situations, an incompetent player. Lastly, with the lack of caster leather in the game, and the increasing availability of AQ and Naxx gear among other classes, you will find that your armor does not protect you as well as it used to. You should place as much space between you and your enemy as possible, only relying on your armor as an additional defense, in case an enemy manages to close the gap. **Force of Nature: (Tier 9 Balance) Force of Nature summons 3 treants of your level at once, and fights for you for 30 seconds. Although easily killed by Mages and Area of Effect (AoE) spells, these 3 minions will provide 3 extra targets and attackers, which if used on a Rogue may cause an overload of damage upon them. The treants may some times be able to startle players due to the scarcity of Balance Druids and provide you with enough time to heal or land some critical Moonfire hits. **Feral Charge: (Tier 3 Feral) In bear form, you charge up to the target and interrupt any spell being cast. The ability to interrupt a spell at range is very useful. Feral Charge can also be used to get up to melee range when you are slowed or very far from your target, or to simply gain distance up the field toward a flag runner in WSG. **Omen of Clarity: (Tier 3 Restoration) Omen of Clarity gets the most mileage out of feral forms, since your DPS comes from melee damage to begin with. Restoration and Balance druids may find this talent next to useless, since their primary roles (nuking and healing) never cause Omen of Clarity to proc. **Reflection: (Tier 3 Restoration) Reflection is a must-have for Balance and Restoration Druids. Our mana bars are smaller than other casters, and as such, we need all the help we can get in the form of mana regen. *Healing. Things to remember: **If you want to win in a Battleground, you will probably need healers. A group of pure DPSers can be defeated by a smaller party of mixed healing and DPS classes in many situations. It might not be the most glamorous job, but a Balance or Feral druid can fill in if there are no healers among your group. Healers are especially important in Alterac Valley, as you will be fighting many mobs that follow PvE rules, and as such, effective healing is required for a smooth match. **Don't wait until the last moment to heal. Most players will be waiting for the right opportunity to use a big finishing move while you are low on health. Heal at every opportunity you get. You should not be defeated until you run completely out of mana, and even then you might be able to pull off a win. **Regrowth and Rejuvenation at the same time will only cost you two seconds to cast and will continue to heal you well through the fight, but can be dispelled in some PvP situations. Heal over times (and your other buffs) can be dispelled by a Priest, Shaman, or Felhunter. **Regrowth is faster than Healing Touch. Use Regrowth in tight situations when you need a heal right away. Use Healing Touch when you actually have a few seconds to spare. Healing Touch's effect is more immediate and the spell is more mana efficient. **Healing Spells are generally more mana efficient than damage spells. *Debuff Removal: Rogues and Warlocks will use a lot of poisons and curses on you. It is generally a good idea to remove them as soon as you see them. Cure Poison and Remove Curse are cheap compared to many of the effects they remove. A Rogue's Blind ability is also classified as a poison and can be preemptively countered with Abolish Poison. *Buff Removal: Priests, Shamans and Warlocks (Felhunter) can use Dispel Magic/Purge/Devour Magic on you to remove your own buffs. This includes Nature's Swiftness, Nature's Grasp and Omen of Clarity among others. Having these buffs removed will start the respective cooldowns. This makes it a generally bad idea to precast buffs against these classes. Fighting against these classes is mostly a battle of mana so be careful about reapplying mana expensive buffs. Note that Druid shapeshift forms are not considered a magic ability and cannot be dispelled. See Also *Druid: Working with Other Classes *Druid: How to Kill a... *Druid: How to Help a... ---- Category:Druids Category:Tactics